My Pretend Wife
by Pebblez08
Summary: My continuation of 08/17 and 08/18's episode. Otalia Story!
1. You Left Me

My Pretend Wife

Chapter 1

You Left Me

I was standing on the side of the slide in front of the stairs trying to catch Emma.

"Okay, I'll count to three, ready? One... I'm giving you three. Two... oh, you're taunting me, aren't you?" I tell her trying to get her while she's at the top of the playground.

"Yes, I'm taunting. You're trying to trick me, aren't you? Oh, no." she say as she slides down the slide.

"Trick you." I repeat. As I watch Emma run around the playground on the other side of the stairs, I think I hear someone call my name but I only pay attention to my little girl.

"Okay." I tell her surrendering. Then I hear it again.

"Olivia"

I turn to see the woman I loved who am I kidding the woman I love standing in front her car smiling at me as my smile is wiped completely off my face.

When I realize this isn't a dream I've been having since the night of July 4, 2009, I walk out of the playground gate and as Emma starts to follow me I say,

"Be right back, 'kay? Stay."

Walking towards Natalia in complete and utter shock, not only that she's here but also that she's real.

"Hi. I just got back. I went by the Beacon. I was looking for you." She say as if she hasn't been gone for a full month and a half.

"I was picking up Emma. She was visiting Ava in San Francisco." I tell her, almost forgetting I was furious with her.

"Oh... She have a good time" she ask me with a smile. I was still forgetting about my anger with her.

I smile back and say "I think she did."

"Sorry, I know that you've been wondering where I been...." she sighs and don't continue so I continue for her, remembering my anger at her and her choice of words.

" Yeah, I was uh.. wondering at first. Father Ray said that you went on a retreat. I tried finding you, but I...I..."

"I'm... I'm so sorry that I worried you. I thought about you every minute." she say smiling back at me as if that was gonna make this any better.

"I thought about you, too." Okay maybe it did because this is what I say back to her. She smiles at me and then compliment me saying.

"You look beautiful." and widens her smile showing her dimples.

Then I remember my anger again and as I'm about to reply I hear a child and I look back and then turn back to her and ask.

"Why... why did you leave?"

She looks at me biting her lip before saying

"I had a lot that I needed to think about, and I needed to really decide what I want. And... and figure out what I felt was... was best for everyone." she said then nodding.

"I thought we were pretty good. What did you have to figure out?" I asked completely confused.

She sighed and nervously put her hand on her forehead and say

"I'm..."

Then walk from behind the car and say

"I'm pregnant."

I look up to stare into her eyes as she walks completely from behind the car and walks in front of me.

"You're having a baby" I say looking back and forward between her eyes and stomach. She nods.

"Yea I found out just before the bar..barbecue. When I was sick, throwing up, had no idea why. It finally occurred to me, and I took a test. And..." she says nodding again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask almost in tears.

"If I told you, it would be real and I really... I wasn't ready to face that at all. I mean, I couldn't figure anything out. And that is why I had to go away and really think." she tells me.

"You left me. You didn't say... anything." I tell her.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I never meant to..." she tries but I cut her off and yell

"You left me." and she shuts her mouth.

Once I realize I'd yelled so close to Emma I walked away. She followed close behind and said

"It's Frank's baby," I turned to face her and she continued. "You know, the one time but..." ending her sentence nodding again.

"Congratulations." I tell her, giving her a smile.

"I'm actually very excited about it. I wasn't at first. I kind of looked like you look right now. But that's why I went away because I had to really think. I had to finally just figure out what I really want. And that's why I came back. Because I know what I want. I do..and I just.....I want to be with you." she says as she walks up to me grabbing my face, then sliding them down the my hands and Emma runs towards us saying.

"Natalia, Natalia, you're back."

"Hi, sweetie! Hi, I missed you." Natalia say as she kisses her.

"Are you okay?" Emma says sensing something's going on.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm...I'm going to have a baby. Just um...You know, it's... it's little right now but..." she explained to Em as she kept looking at me.

"It looks big." Emma tell her.

"Well, it's going to get bigger and then it will come out and you can see the baby and play with the baby." Natalia tells Emma and is carrying on as if she hasn't left both of us for a month and a half.

"Honey, we have to go." I tell Emma, needing to get away.

"Can Natalia come?" Em ask innocently not knowing whats going on.

"Nope, you and I have to go, okay?" I tell her nicely.

"Olivia..." Natalia tries but I cut her off by saying.

"I'll call you."

Then me and Em leave her standing there like she left us.

The End


	2. Crashing

My Pretend Wife

Chapter 2

Crashing

As me and Emma are sitting in company in front of a big chocolate sundae she say,

"We should bring Natalia, She loves chocolate sprinkles on her ice cream. Are chocolate sprinkles good for her baby?"

"Some sprinkles are okay." I answer uncomfortably.

"Hey" Daisy comes up to our table, "Can I get you guys anything else."

"Pizza!" Emma yells excitedly as I smile up at Daisy.

"I like that the ice cream comes first huh." Daisy says as she laughs too.

"We're having a very special day." I tell her.

"Oh okay, one cheese pie?" Daisy asks.

"Yea, YAY right." I ask Emma as I tickle her.

"You know what, Em, I forgot I have to do something. Would you hang out with Daisy while I go check on Natalia? Okay?" I ask her.

"I'll eat all the pizza." Em tells me.

"Maybe Daisy will help you." I say more hoping I won't have to deal with a tummy ache later.

"Hey, Daisy I have a favor to ask. Would you mind if Emma just hangs out with you for a little while, while I run out?" I ask Daisy.

"Oh yea, she's no trouble." she say.

"I will pay you and I have my cell phone in case there's problem, okay." I tell her.

"We'll be fine." she tells me.

"Okay, thank you." I say to her as I wave to Emma and as she waves back I say

"Bye, sweetie."

I walk out and I call Natalia before I get into my car,

"It's me." I say as she answers.

"Hi!" she says almost excited.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm still at the park. I.... I could come meet you." she say.

"No...No you stay I'll come to you." I say then hang up on her.

I drive to the park to find her at the gazebo where she told me she loved me and as I walk up to her, her back is turned so I call out her name.

"Natalia." she turns around.

"Hey." she say moving towards me and I put my hand up and step back so she won't come near me

"How..how...how did you do it? I mean, how... how can you.. ugh just leave me like that? Not tell me where you are going, what is happening with you, making me think that you are out there hurt, or worse, you know? Just break my heart, and then you walk back into my life and you expect everything to be the same?"

"Olivia, I..." she tries but I cut her off.

"And Emma, I mean really. Emma... she has had so many people go in and out of her life. That's my fault, you know. But you can't bake cookies with her or make dresses for her and be a mother to her and then just disappear on her like that. Because you get a little scared. Or you are unsure about something. She needs stability and reassurance. She needs to know that your love is constant, it isn't just going to disappear on her." I say really talking about myself instead of Emma.

"Emma seemed happy to see me." she say naïve to the fact that I'm talking about me.

"She's happy to see you. Of course she is. I am so happy to see you." I say and she tries to step forward again and I put a hand up again. "But you should have called me." I say sighing then continuing. "I sent her away to stay with Ava for a few days, because I was falling apart. And I just got her back today, because I realized that I needed to pull myself together. Rebuild my life, and then you show up and you expect everything to revolve around you. But it doesn't. And it can't. And I swear I won't let it happen." I say to her but also promising myself.

"Olivia, I didn't... I didn't come back here because I want everything to be about me. I came back because I want everything to be about us. I want to be with you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." she protest to me looking like she means it.

She walks away from me towards the water and as she hear me coming towards her she say.

"Okay. I know this whole thing is hard for you. It was hard for me, too. So let me just... let me start from the beginning, okay? First of all, I love you. And I didn't know that I was pregnant until right before the barbecue." she finish eventually facing me.

"How could you not know?" I ask.

"I never had regular periods. I wasn't keeping track and I wasn't even considering it. I wasn't thinking about me and Frank. I was thinking about me and you. And when I found out, I was mortified. I was ashamed. I was so ashamed. And I thought God was punishing me for feelings I had for you or what happened with Frank-- a sign that I should have married Frank. I was really confused. But most of all, I was really scared about what this would do to me and you." she explains.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked really wanting to know.

"I couldn't. I had to go think. Then I realized that this is a baby and this is not a curse and this is not some sign. This is a gift. It's a way to experience the kind of love that God has for us, you know. I want to share that with you. I want to raise this baby with you." she say.

"Don't you think Frank is going to have something to say about that?" I tell her thinking she's ridiculous.

"Of course he is. It's his baby. And when I tell him..." she say

"You haven't told Frank." I cut her off thinking she's even more ridiculous.

"I wanted to tell you first. So, I am going to tell Frank that this is his baby. And that he can see this child as much as he wants to and be a father, but that I want to be with you and I want this baby to live with us."

"You want us to live together as a family and raise Frank's baby?" I ask as the ridiculousness continues.

"Yes. You're a good mother. And I'm a good mother. You're doing a great job with Emma and this wouldn't be any different." she naïvely says.

"This is completely different." I say as I walk closer to her.

"Why?" she naïvely asks.

"Because you left me." I say.

"Olivia..." she tries but I cut her off to say.

"No, you left me! There is a problem that came up and you took off. You didn't believe in us. Okay. So you tell me how I am supposed to trust the next time something happens, something that scares you comes up you're not going to take off on me."

"I won't because I love you." she tries to reassure me.

"God, I love you." I say as I grab her face but quickly pull away when I fell her hands on my arms. "You left me. You broke my heart. And I can't let it happen again. You understand? I don't trust you!" I say as I pat my chest and then walk away from her in tears.

I walk to my car and I can hear her following saying my name as I get in my car I slam the door and pull off. Next all I see is this truck coming my way and as I wipe my tears I try to move over out of its way but I'm to late. Next thing I hear is her scream my name and then I see her face then everything fades to black.

The End


	3. Where's my wife

My Pretend Wife

Chapter 3

Where's my wife

I blinked my eyes open. Feeling like a ton of bricks landed on my head. I look around and I notice the room.

_Why am I in Cedars?_

I meant to say that out loud. What's wrong with my voice? What's going on. I know there's a button of some kind to call a nurse or something. Where is it?

I look for the button when Lilian walks in.

"Oh my goodness, Olivia you awake finally. Let me go get Rick." Lilian says to me.

_What do you mean finally? Where's Natalia and Emma?_

Lilian and Rick comes rushing back into the room.

"Wow, Olivia you're finally up, I'm so happy. I'm going to have to do a routine check up, okay?"

I nod.

"Do you know who I am?" I nod again. "And what about her over there?" he ask as he points to Lilian.

I nod again.

"Okay, so Lilian's gonna give you some water because you haven't talked in a while so you throat might be dry."

_Really,You think!!!_

Lilian gave me the water through a straw and Rick continued.

"Okay, Olivia try to clear you're throat for me now, please."

I tried and no sound came out so I tried again and I heard it this time.

"Okay can you speak now Olivia." Lilian asked instead of Rick.

"Yes" I said in a very raspy voice.

"Good... Good have some more water." She said as she put the straw to my mouth and I took another drink of water.

"How long have I been asleep for because both of you said finally when you saw I was awake." I ask really needing to know.

"Well, Olivia it's been three weeks now." Rick say.

"What three weeks? Oh my god Emma.... Ava..... Natalia... Rafe." I say.

"They're all okay. Natalia is here everyday and sometimes she brings Emma or Rafe sometimes both and I believe Ava went back to San Francisco to get her things to come back here."

I nod unable to speak, thinking of the hurt I put my family through.

"Okay, so I gotta finish the questions 'kay?" he says and I nod.

He pulls a pen out of his pocket and a paper then writes something on it and say,

"What does this say." as he showed it to me I glared at him.

"What, it's routine Olivia. Just answer the question." he say.

"It say's pussy." I smirk at him. And Lilian chuckles.

"A simple cat would have been fine too." he say. "Okay what's 2+2?" I glare at him again.

"4 you jackass." I yell at him with my raspy voice.

"Okay..Okay so you remember everyone. Right me, Lilian, Ava, Emma, Rafe." I nod and he continues. "And Natalia, you know who she is right?" Rick asked me.

"Of course I know who Natalia, is she's my wife. Speaking of her where is she?" I asked and they both looked at me shocked.

"We'll be right back okay." Rick said to me pulling Lilian out of the room.

I tried to sit up and for the first time I noticed I had a cast on my left leg. I succeeded in sitting up and then someone walked in. I saw it was Natalia but she had her head down reading the morning paper.

"Hello babe, how are you today. Today is a good day I hope." she said all this without looking up.

"I hope so too." I say and she drops the newspaper and the coffee in her hand.

"Aww Princess, I could have used that." I say to her talking about the coffee.

She stands there in complete shock with her mouth open.

"So, I've been sleep for three weeks they tell me and you're just gonna stand there waiting for bugs to fly in your mouth. And let me tell you if the do no kisses for you from me." I smile to her and she finally close her mouth and run to hug me.

"Oww, Princess you're crushing me." I tell her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just... uh I thought.... I thought..." she says looking down.

"Hey didn't we say forever?" I say and she looks up at me and Rick comes in the room.

"Oh, hey Natalia I'm glad you're here." he say to her.

"Yea Olivia's awake." she say almost excited.

"Yea, I know. So Olivia we're gonna do that test again for Natalia okay. But this time I will just say a name and you say who they are to you. Okay?" Rick say.

"Okay."

"Me"

"My Doctor"

"Emma"

"My baby"

"Ava"

"My older baby"

"Reva"

"A bitch"

"Olivia!" Natalia scolds me.

"Okay... okay uh my arch rival"

"Josh, Alan, Phillip, Bill, and Jeffery."

"Very funny, my ex- husbands"

"I thought you'd liked that one." Rick say. "Okay, Natalia"

I look to Natalia and smile and say,

"My best friend..."

"But I thought..." Rick said.

"I'm not finished. My life, my world, my everything, probably the reason I woke up, but last but not least my wife."

Natalia had tears rolling down her eyes, and I reached out for her hand and she gave it to me.

"Actually, Olivia...."

"Rick can I speak with you outside." Natalia cut him off and said to me "I'll be back 'kay."

Then they both walked out side.

**(Outside Olivia's Room)**

"What are you doing?" Natalia asks Rick.

"Me, What are you doing why didn't you let me tell her." he ask her.

"Well, be...because wouldn't it just be confusing for her if we don't just go with this." she asks him.

"Well yea I guess." he answered.

"So let's just go with it okay. Why don't you go call the farmhouse, because Ava made it back this morning and is there with Emma and Rafe. Tell her about all this and that we will just.... just I don't know pretend that this is real for Olivia and tell them to come down here too." Natalia order Rick before walking back into the room.

"Wow, maybe I should have came up with that. Oh well." Rick says to himself.

**(Back inside Olivia room)**

**(Back to Olivia's POV)**

"Hey, what was that about?" I ask as soon as Natalia stepped foot in the room.

She walks over to my bed and holds my hand and say "I just had to speak with him. I told him to call the kids too." she smiles at me.

"Oh that's good. So why'd you have to speak with......... Oh my god." I realized.

"What? What's wrong Babe?" she asks me.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart I completely forgot. I'm sorry. How are you and our baby girl?" I ask feeling her belly.

"You... You.... remember that?" she asked confused.

"Of course, how can I forget that we're having a baby. But, I don't know how I know it was a girl I guess I just remembered that from you talking to me while I was asleep." I tell her.

She's looking at me shock and I say, "What, Princess?"

**End of Chapter**


	4. My Pretend Family

My Pretend Wife

Chapter 4a

My Pretend Family

_**A/N: This chapter is all in Natalia's Point of view.**_

Olivia ask me "What, Princess?" as I stare at her in a complete daze.

"Olivia, what exactly do you remember?" I ask her not only because I want to know but also because I have to know, to maintain this pretend family I have going for myself.

"Well everything I guess." Olivia tells me.

"No tell me what you remember, like from how we first met to now." I tell her.

"Why? You don't remember." she jokes not knowing the seriousness inside her joke. When I didn't respond she continues.

"Okay. We met at Emma's sixth birthday party. Gus brought you as his date I guess and I was afraid because Phillip sent Emma a birthday gift. I eventually ask Alan for protection and he told me to keep Gus away from you because he wanted you for his self."

"Really, I had no idea about that. I mean he made passes at me but I didn't think nothing of it. I thought you sincerely wanted Nicky." I said confused by this piece of news wonder if it's real or made up.

"Yea, at first I didn't. I just wanted to protect my little girl, but then he started to grow on me as he helped me with my heart condition and my feelings for him grew, or maybe I just wanted you to get out of my mind." she continues.

"What? Me? What?" I ask confused.

"Yea, from the first time I laid eyes on you I thought you were beautiful. Then there was these dreams."

"Dreams?" I interrupt.

"Yea, Dreams." She say in her raspy voice from not talking for so long however, I thought it was sexy .

"What kind of dr..dr...dreams?" I ask.

"Well in my dreams we would always meet like we met. I would open the door and Gus would introduce us and then he would disappear and the first time we were on a beach when he disappeared and you had on a mask and a bikini and you seduced me, the next you had on your maid uniform and it was rather short and you would dust the room bending over very low so I could see your underwear and you would call me Ms. Spencer a lot in that one."

"Ms. Spencer." I interrupt again.

"Yes. I had another of us at Company and you had that uniform on. You know the one with the short, tight khaki skirt and the shirt that says Company on it?" she ask and I nod for her to continue.

"Well in this uniform the shirt was cut off right at the bottom of your breast and well the short skirt was shorter and you would push me on the little island and you would ask me what I want to eat......." she smiled to herself then licked her lips before continuing. "This one was my favorite, I would always have to take a cold shower after waking up drenched, I mean I would be soaked but it was always only inside my panties never wet anywhere else. Anyways after you ask me what I want to eat before I could answer you would say 'We only have one thing for you to eat' then you would get on top of the counter with me and you would stand right above me and raise you short skirt higher revealing that you aren't wearing any underwear and then you would lower yourself on my mouth and say 'Eat up'..... that was the best. Well enough with these dreams right?" she ask.

"R..R.." I clear my throat. "Rig..Right." I say stuttering.

Olivia laughs at the affect she has on me and then continue the story.

"Well, as you know we fought over Gus and then he died trying to get to me and I got his heart." she say as she grabs her chest.

"When I found this out I didn't want to go on with life but you made me fight telling me I needed to be here for my daughters and Gus loved life and things like that." she continues but then pauses.

"Yea, Okay enough of that stuff do you remember how we first got together?" I ask with a smile because I see the sadness on her face or maybe because this I needed to know, I'm not sure.

She smiles back at me and then say,

"Well, I'd given you money to find Rafe because he shot Jeffery and ran off with Harley. You'd just returned, and you came to see me at the Spaulding's mansion. We'd talked about how I was and how Rafe was and then I kissed you and you ask me what was that, I told you I don't know I just wanted to kiss you. Then you kissed me after I said that then you walked out on me leaving me by myself. After you ignored me for a week, you came to my room and you apologized to me. You told me that you had feelings for me but its hard to except these feelings with your religion. I told you I understood and that I know if I wait you will be there because you are so worth waiting for. Then I left you there alone in my room because I had a meeting with Decker. I made a deal with him and you and I started causally dating. I started to get sick again and I ask you to be my assistant. You wouldn't except because you didn't believe in yourself and you thought people would think it's because we were dating. You were so afraid of that that one time when we were looking at a document you thought banquet Greg had figured it out but he was only looking at my shoes." she laughs. Then continues,

"Decker took you're money and I had to quit my job for you to get it back and you were upset about this but I told you to be happy. I wasn't feeling too good so I called you like I always did and you came and that's when you asked me to move to Cassie's farmhouse with you while laying in my bed. Me and Emma moved into the farmhouse with you. We would butt heads like we always do and I didn't think our relationship would survive if I didn't move out and Emma overheard us and got sad. After I gave you your Christmas gift, you ask us to stay and we did. Everything was great and around the end of February we had sex and you was sad about it. I figured it was because we wasn't married so in April we got married. I told you, I don't know when it happened but one day you stopped being just my roommate and my friend and Emma's other mommy, and even the person who gave me Gus's heart and you became the woman I love. I also told you I love you because you are the most nurturing person I know. And you told me that you don't know when it happened but you realize and I ask what and you said that me and Emma was everything to you and you told me that you loved me because of who I was with Emma and who I was a work and who I was with you. That was our snowy April wedding we had at the gazebo and Doris married us and we got a commitment license and we are each others POA and you adopted Emma and Ava and I adopted Rafe." she said as I was in tears. She stopped and grabs my hand before continuing.

"We honeymooned at a spa but Emma found us and we had our honeymoon with her and then we asked Frank to help us expand our family and him being the good man he is he wants to be in her life. Before the accident you went to Chicago to see an ill friend and you just came back and I was rushing to see you at the gazebo. The last thing I remember is trying to get out of the trucks way. Baby, I'm sorry for rushing, I should have been more careful. I'm so sorry." she say to me in tears.

"It's okay, oh cariño. es tan bien mi amor. Te amo, Te amo tanto." I tell her getting into bed with her.

After we sit in silence as I hold her she break the silence by saying,

"Sweetie, I'm getting sleepy but I want to wait for the kids."

"Babe just go to sleep I will wake you when they get here." I say as I lift to get out of bed but she pulls me back.

"No, I need you to stay. Please stay, hold me 'til I fall asleep?" she asks. I nod and I hold her until I hear heavy breathing

Then I step outside and I call Mel to explain to her about Olivia and to ask her help with the certificate and adoption papers and since she's seeing Cyrus I ask her to see if he knew a signature forger and she understood so she said she would help me. Then, I see my kids come towards me and I smile at my pretend family.

End of chapter

**( Spanish = it's so okay my love. I love you I love you so much.)**

(Part B will be in Natalia's Point of View also.)

CCJLFAN – Thanks

craftyns99 – Yea I do too. That's why half if not all my stories have them

WickedandWonderful – Thanks.


	5. My Pretend Family Part 2

My Pretend Wife

Chapter 4b

My Pretend Family Part 2

_**A/N: This chapter is still in Natalia's Point of view.**_

"Hey Ma, how's Olivia." Rafe asked me quietly. Emma was asleep as Rafe was carrying her.

"You mean how's _Mom_?" I corrected him. Him and Ava looked at me confused.

"Huh?" Rafe asked rather loud waking Emma up. She looked at me.

"Mama?" Emma started to call me Mama, because Phillip thought I should be the one to take care of her while Olivia was sick. One night she had a nightmare and I went into her room and she just suddenly said 'I'm scared Mama!' and it stuck.

"Mama?"

Emma said again this time reaching out for me and even though I'm not suppose to hold her I got her and I held her walking over to the waiting room chairs, sitting her in my lap as I sit.

"Hey Jellybean, How are you?" I asked Emma.

"I'm good Mama. Ava said that Mommy's awake." Emma said excitedly.

"Yea she is but, she's asleep right now because she was tired." I tell her.

She looks up to me with that same concern look I get from Olivia.

"What is it Jellybean?" I asked.

She quivers her lip as if she going to cry and say,

"Did I miss Mommy? Is she gonna sleep for a long time again?" she asks in tears.

"Aww Sweetie, no she isn't she just taking a nap." I comfort her.

"But she sleep so long before she shouldn't be tired." she say.

"I know she was asleep for so long before, but the doctor's gave her some medicine that makes her sleepy. You know like when you were sick and the medicine I gave you, it made you sleepy and you went to sleep." she nodded and I wiped her tears and Lillian walked over to us.

"Good morning Everyone." she said to us and all of us except for Emma whispered a 'morning' back.

"Hey Em, did you eat breakfast?" I asked.

She looked to Rafe and Ava and I know they made her promise not to tell on them because they didn't feed her or they fed her junk food.

"We ate a....a... um Rafe what did we eat." Ava tried to explain.

"Peanut butter! Remember you made me promise not to tell mama you guys didn't feed me good growing food...... uh uh opps sorry." Emma tells on her big brother and sister.

I glare at them and then say,

"Lillian, can you take Emma to the cafe and get her a real breakfast." I say still glaring at my older children. Lillian agrees.

Emma hops of my lap and go with Lillian. Once we all see them disappear turning the corner Rafe turns to me and ask,

"Okay, What do you mean "you mean how's mom'?

"Yeah." Ava also say.

"Well, Your mom woke up and everything's good but she thinks were married and that I adopted you and Emma and she...." I say.

"And she adopted me?" Rafe cuts me off.

I nod. "Yes, and I think it would be better if we go with it until she gets her real memory back." I continue.

Ava nods and say,

"Yeah, this is better because if we tell her the truth then she would just be scared and confused."

I nod agreeing. "So we are all on the same page." I ask looking at Rafe and he nods.

"But, Mama what about the rest of the town?" Ava asks me and I look at her.

"What I'm gonna have to call you it. Right?" she asks and I nod.

"Well I don't know. I just called Mel to help me with all the legal paper work and stuff. I guess we can call people." I suggest.

"Yea, Okay. I'll call Ashlee and Daisy and Fran.... Ma what about the baby." Rafe asked me.

"She thinks Frank was a sperm donor. Let me call him, you just call Ashlee and Daisy." I say and he nods and goes off to call them.

"Okay, I'll call Reva and I don't know Remy." Ava say and I nod as she walks away.

"Okay, I'll call Doris." I say out loud to myself.

"Call me for what?" Doris says behind me.

"Doris" I say.

"Yes?"

"Olivia's awake." I tell her.

"No she isn't I just came from her room." she tells me.

"No, no she is. She's just taking a nap." I explain.

"Oh okay, that's why you have to call me." she say.

"No"

"No? What?" she asks confused.

"No, I need to call you because Olivia believes that we got married and that you married us and we are a family."

"Oh! So meaning you are let off the hook. Right?" Doris says to me and I put my head down.

"So, she doesn't remember crying over you, drinking over you, looking for you, feeling pathetic, the hurt you put her through!" Doris yells at me as I let tears fall down, still looking at the ground.

"Okay, What do you need me to do?" Doris asks. I look up and say,

"You're still gonna do this for me?"

"NO! I'm not gonna do this for you. I'm doing it for Olivia and if this dream life she made for herself makes her happy then so be it. But make no mistake this is not for you and if you mess up this time I will make your life very miserable. Got it?" she yells at me.

I nod and say, "Yes, I got it. Can you help us by letting everyone know about it." She nods and walks away. Mel calls my name and comes over and pulls papers out and say,

"Okay, all we need is your signatures and we are all good."

I look down at the papers and she hands me a pen. I go to sign them and I stop.

"Is this really the right thing to do?" I say out loud, not to anyone really.

"Natalia, I can't really tell you what to do and I have no idea what you and Olivia has been through. But I can honestly tell you that when she's with you she is the most happy and when you are not around it's just not the same for her and I think you are the same way with her. Right" Mel says to me.

I sign the papers and both Rafe and Ava walks over.

"Okay, so you and Olivia are married and Rafe is hers and Emma and Ava are yours. But I need his signature for Emma's adoption papers." Mel said pointing to Phillip.

"Can we do that part later? I still need to tell him and Olivia is probably awake by now wonder where I am." I ask.

"Of course." Mel say to me.

"I'll call later to check on you 'kay." Mel say as she grabs my shoulder. I nod.

"You okay, Ma?" Rafe ask. I nod

"Why was Doris yelling at you Mama?" Ava ask.

I look at her and say "Because... Because of of the time I..I...I left your mom."

"I'm gonna kick her ass."

"Ava!" I scold her

"No, because clearly this isn't the right time to bring that shit...." I give her a glare. "Uhh.. stuff up."

"It's okay sweetheart, really it's fine." I tell her.

"No, it isn't Mama." Ava say.

"Just forget about 'kay let's go see your mom. Yeah?" I say and she nods.

As we all walk to Olivia's door, Lillian and Emma are at the end of the hall. Emma runs towards us. She runs right in Rafe's arms.

"Ready to see mom munchkin?" Rafe asks Emma.

"Yes, You ready to see mom Ava." Emma ask Ava.

"Yes I am little sister. Do ya think mama's ready to see mom?" Ava ask Emma.

Emma looks at me then say,

"Mama's always ready to see mom. They love each other and sometimes I think the kiss too." Emma say.

"Yea we sure do, so what." I say to my kids as they all say,

"Ewwww gross!" as we walk inside of Olivia's room.

"Hey guy's I was wondering where you were." I walked to Olivia and I say,

"I went to get the kids."

"I miss you, can I have a kiss." I nod and kiss her then we hear,

"Ewwww gross!" from all the kids.

"Aww Mama, Mom stop!" from Ava and Emma.

"Yea Ma. Eww seriously Mom this is gross." from Rafe.

We pull away from each other and Olivia laughs and say,

"Okay fine, how bout you three come give me kisses then."

They all walk up and Rafe sits Emma in Olivia's bed and Emma gives Olivia a big hug and kiss and say,

"Mommy, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Jellybean." Olivia replies.

"I miss you too Mom." Ava said in tears.

"Hey, Hey I told you that you still have me. And you always will okay, and you got Natalia too right." Olivia say to Ava as Olivia held her.

"Yea I know but I want to keep you a little bit longer 'kay." Ava said and Olivia nodded.

Rafe stood a little farther away then us girls did, when Olivia asks.

"Hey, you too manly to give your mom a hug, Champ?"

He smiled to her and then me and say,

"No, I'm never too manly for hugs. But I may be a tad bit too old to be giving them to my mommy?"

"Ah, your too old to give me hugs but not too old to call me mommy huh? Wow that's smart." she smiled at him and looked at me then we both said,

"Get over here boy!"

"Okay, Okay." he say walking over and giving Olivia a hug.

"We all miss you so much." I say to Olivia as Rafe pulls away. All the kids nods in agreement with me.

"Group hug!" Emma yells excitedly starting the group hug. Then, Ava and Rafe join in. Then, I join in and the baby kick and Olivia feels it.

Then we all pull away and Olivia rubs my belly and say,

"You felt the love too huh Toots?"

"Toots?" I ask.

"Yea Emma's Jellybean, Ava's Honey-bun....." she starts but Ava cuts her off and say,

"Oh god, we agreed to just Honey mom. Didn't we?"

I laugh.

"Yea we did. And I know Rafe don't want a nickname after a sweet food, do you?" Olivia ask.

Rafe waves his hand saying no and say "Uh no thank you."

"See, so he's Champ. So the little one will be Tootsie Roll, and for short Toots." Olivia say to me.

"What am I?" I smirk at Olivia.

"Emma, can you go get me some water?" Olivia ask and once she's out the door Olivia turns to me and say,

"You're my sex goddess."

"Ewwww you could have told us to leave too. Ewww gross I'm gonna be scared for life. I'm gonna go help Emma. Gross!" Rafe said leaving.

"Gross mom, I'm gonna go help too." Ava said.

We both laughed.

"Look what you did. Now the kids are gonna need therapy." I say to her.

"It's all your fault you asked." she say to me.

"Nuh uh you are not gonna blame me. This is all you and your big mouth fault." I say.

"Well give this big mouth a kiss." she say smiling at me and I kiss her and this time she gives me her tongue and as we massage each others tongues, I realize this is our first real kiss.

The kids comes in and Emma clears her throat and we look at them.

"Did you put us out so you can kiss?" Emma ask us while giving us a deadly glare.

We laugh and right then as we all were laughing, I realized maybe this pretend family thing will work.

End of chapter

WickedandWonderful – Yea they are interesting dreams. Thanks

tanama30 – Yea Thanks.


	6. Keep Running into Trouble

My Pretend Wife

Chapter 5

Keep Running into Trouble

_**A/N: This chapter is Natalia and Olivia's POV I will note when and where it is when it's their POVs.**_

_Olivia_

Natalia and the kids left to set up the house because Rick informed me that after they check my leg I am free to go home.

I was clicking through channels when Lillian and another doctor came in the room.

"Hey Olivia this is Doctor Colby and she is her to check your leg."

I nodded and turn off the television.

As she checked my leg I asked,

"So Doctor your last name is Colby?"

She nodded as she sawed off my cast.

"And your first is?"

She looked up from what she was doing and smiled to me and said,

"Colby"

I laughed and said,

"Really your name is Colby Colby?"

She nodded once she got the cast off and said,

"My name is actually Colby Conner but I choose not to have my father last name."

"Really even if people give you shit about your name?" I reply.

She shrug and say,

"Yea I rather have people mock my name than to be named after a dickhead."

I smile and say,

"I like you."

"Are you flirting with me Ms. Spencer?" Doctor Colby ask me.

"Now....Now do I have to tell on you Olivia?" Lillian asks.

"No need for telling. And no Dr. Colby Colby I was not flirting. I am a married woman." I say.

She replies with,

"That too bad."

I blushed and she continues and say,

"Can you stand for me?"

I lean over the bed and I stand with her and Lillian's help.

"We're gonna let you go now Ms. Spencer."

They let me go and Dr. Colby ask me to take a couple of steps and I do and then she ask if it hurt and I say,

"Only a little."

She nod and say.

"Okay, we'll have you walk with a cane and do you have stairs at your house." I nod and she continue. "Okay, well you will need help getting up and down them. So you should only use them at least twice a day, three times at the most." I nod again.

"Is that it? Once my family comes back to get me, I can leave right?" I ask.

"Yes. Ms. Spencer once your husband come to get you, you can go." Dr. Colby say.

"Wife." I correct her.

"Huh?"

"Once my wife comes to get me. You said husband."

"Oh well that really is to bad. I'll call you with an appointment Ms. Spencer. Goodbye." Dr. Colby said as she leave.

I watch her leave and once I turn to Lillian she is shaking her head.

"What? I would never cheat on Natalia!"

"I didn't say you would." She say then leaves.

I shake my head and turn on the television again and flip through some channels to find the cooking channel and I see a woman cooking and I smile remembering Natalia cooking for me.

_Why would I cheat on Natalia? She's my everything. That was just mindless flirting._

Someone walks in pulling me from my thoughts.

"Olivia! Oh My God you're awake."

"Yea Frankie I am. How are you doing?" I ask Frank as he comes to sit in the chair next to my bed.

"Me I'm fine but I'm not the one who just recovered from a three week coma." he replied.

"Frankie I'm fine, I'm leaving in a minute to be with my family so I'm fine." I inform him.

"That's great." he say.

I nod and say,

"Hey Frankie, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" he ask me confused.

"Well for being me and Natalia's Sperm donor and giving me and Natalia this great gift. We are so thankful."

"Oli..." he began but I cut him off.

" I know you want to still be in her life Frankie and that fine with me but all I'm saying is me and my wife is so grateful and we thank you" I say.

"Who?" he asked me looking at me as if I have another head or something.

"Natalia silly. You okay Frankie." I ask.

"Oh no no I'm fine Olivia. You welcome Olivia, I'd do anything for Na... You both."

I smile at him and we just continue conversing.

_Natalia_

Rafe and Ava went to get Olivia's clothes and bring them to the farmhouse and set them up in my room. While I am taking Emma to Philips.

"Mama do I have to stay over Daddy's house all day I want to see Mommy again."

"No sweetie, only 'til we set up for your mom to come home and I will pick you up after I pick up your mommy and we all will go home okay sweetie."

She nods.

Once we get to the Spaulding mansion I grab the papers I need him to sign and me and Emma walk in once the maid let us in. We find Philip in the study.

"Hey Daddy, Mommy's awake!" Emma excitedly tells her father and he nods and say "I know pumpkin" then he looks at me.

_Shoot he knows._

"I'm gonna go play with Peyton. Bye Mama see you later." Emma says.

"See you later baby."

Once she leaves I look at Philip too see if he knows everything.

"Yes I know and I know everything." he say to me once Emma out of earshot. "So it's just fine to take advantage of people."

"What? No."

"Well that's what you're doing." he nearly yells.

"No I'm...." I start but Philip cuts me off to say.

"Yes, yes you are. Because you left, you left her and it was me she call to cry on and she called because she couldn't drive through her tears. And if I'm not mistaken it was your fault she was in the coma. So because she made up this world she wants to be in you are taking advantage of her by letting her believe its real."

"No Ava wants this too." I said through tears.

"Right isn't that convenient for you." he say.

"Uh... Uh.. I'll come get her later." I tell him.

As I'm walking out he say,

"What's the papers?"

"Adoption papers. Olivia believes that Emma was adopted by me and Mel gave me these papers and I needed you're signature but..." I say.

"Give me the papers Natalia."

I gave him the papers and he signed them.

"Why... Why'd you sign it?" I ask.

"Well even though you hurt Olivia severely I know she loves you and I know you won't do it to Emma Right?"

I shook my head, "No I would never hurt her."

He nodded and I took the papers and left.

I drove to Company to order food and on the way Olivia called and gave me an update. Before I walked in Ava and Rafe called and told me they were finished so I told them to try to make it as safe as possible.

"Hey Natalia!"

"Hi Buzz."

"Why so down? I heard Olivia was awake you should be happy."

"I am happy about that but.... well two really horrible people yelled at me today and I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing."

"Natalia, Olivia loves you and you love her." I look up to him and he nods and say "Yea I know. I think I've known for some time now but Frank is my kid so you know..."

I nod and he say,

"Natalia, you are doing the right thing and just see her through getting her memories back and everything will be okay because you love each other."

"Thanks Buzz. Can I have all Olivia's favorites for 6." I asked.

"Sure. Natalia can I ask who yelled at you?"

"Doris and Philip."

"Well the thing about those two is they changed so are you? Are you staying with her." Buzz asked.

I nodded and said yes.

"Okay well let me go get this ready." I nod

I went to get Olivia and once I got to the room I seen Frank walking out.

"What are you....."

"Apparently being a friendly sperm donor." he smiled to me.

"Frank..."

"Don't worry Rick filled me in and I stayed with her 'til she fell asleep." Frank said.

"Thanks Frank. Your a good man." I tell him.

"So everyone keep saying." He said as he walked away.

I walked into her room and she looked so peaceful and beautiful in her own clothes.

I kissed her and she woke up moaning,

"MMM I miss you." she said to me.

"I miss you too."I told her smiling at her "Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded.

_I hope we don't run into anymore trouble_

End of chapter

tanama30 – Thanks

WickedandWonderful – Thanks

julskieg – Thanks sorry this chapter took so long.

abiddings – Thanks


	7. New Tomorrow

My Pretend Wife

Chapter 6

New Tomorrow

_**A/N: This chapter is Natalia and Olivia's POV I will note when and where it is when it's their POVs.**_

_**A/N: CAN YOU ALL PLEASE SUPPORT MY WEB SERIES INTENSE PASSION AT .com (become a member on the website. I need a lot of help with it so if you can help out in anyway please contact me) AND ON TWITTER AT intensepassion1 or **__**.com/intensepassion1**_

_Natalia_

It's been two day's since Olivia's been home. We have slept in the same bed for like two whole days. I slept next to her for two days and it has been very … difficult. Yesterday, Olivia walked in on me while I was showering and to her we've done things like that a million times, but in reality we haven't seen each other naked yet. We hadn't even kiss until the day she woke up from her coma. I fell horrible lying to Olivia. I always feel more horrible when we fall asleep, knowing it is a possibility that she could wake up and hate me know what I'm doing.

I feel Olivia shift in bed so I fake sleep. I feel her shift over towards me and she starts to kiss me.

"MMM... morning to you too." I tell her.

"Morning." Olivia say.

"I'm going to have to get use to waking up with your kisses." I say.

"Why, I use to do it all the time." Olivia say moving hair from my face.

"Well, it's been three weeks babe and it was so hard being without you." I said sadly, but only because I'm lying and making Olivia feel worst.

"I know, I'm sorry Princess it had to be hard on you and the kids. I'm sorry. It just... It just feel really different." She tells me.

"I know, I'm sorry too. It will get better." I say.

I smile and nod. Olivia nods and we kiss. It gets heated and she slightly pushes me down. We are full on making out now. Then there is a knock at the door.

"Ugh, What do you want?" Olivia say.

"Olivia! Yes, come in." I say, relieve we were stopped.

"Sorry, but Ava and Em made breakfast and I want to help Mom downstairs." Rafe say as he opens the door.

"Okay, that's fine Champ. Princess can you pass me my robe." Olivia sits up in bed, and Rafe walks in fully as I hand Olivia her robe.

"Okay, lets go." Olivia say to Rafe.

Both Rafe and I, help Olivia downstairs to the kitchen to find Emma at the stove standing on a chair. Ava setting the table.

"Morning Mommy, Mama" Emma said once she saw us.

"Morning baby." "Good Morning Jellybean" Both Olivia and I say to Emma.

Ava look up and see us, so she helps us get Olivia to her chair.

"Morning Mom, How are you feeling?" Ava asked.

"I'm good. What are we having for breakfast, Chef Jellybean." Olivia asks.

"French Toast!" Emma said and jumps off the chair.

"Careful baby" I tell her.

"Sorry, Mama."

Emma walks to her chair and Ava takes over and serve everyone breakfast.

"How is the job going little brother?" Ava asks Rafe.

"Yeah, their treating you good huh? You know I can fire them right?" Olivia tells him.

Rafe laughs.

"It's going great, so no need to fire anyone mom."

"That's good baby. I'm happy you like it." I tell Rafe.

Ava finish serving and sit at the table, we all grab hands and say grace. We proceed to eat.

"How is school going, Jellybean?" Olivia ask Emma.

"It's good. 'member when I told you about Clarissa?" Emma asks.

We all nod.

"Well, I think I want to be together with her like Mom and Mama." Emma say.

Both me and Olivia look at each other and then at Emma.

"Sweetie, you like her?" I ask. Emma nods.

"You get butterflies, like we talked about." Olivia asks. Emma nods a lot.

"Yes a lot of them." Emma says.

We are all silent for a second and then Ava say,

"I think you should go for it, little sister. I think you should tell her."

"You think?" Emma ask, looking at all of us. We all nods.

"WOW, do you have a girlfriend too." Rafe ask Ava.

We all laugh and Ava say,

"I'm working on it."

"Really, with who?" Olivia ask.

"I have to work on it before I tell you Mom." Ava tells Olivia. Olivia nods.

I start to get everyone's dishes.

"Everyone in the family has girlfriends but me." Rafe say. We laugh. I go to get Rafe's plate. "Do you have one too toots?" Rafe ask my belly and rubs it. She kicks and Rafe says "Aw man." We all laugh.

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

_Olivia_

After breakfast, Rafe and Ava left and we put Emma on the bus to school. Me and Natalia were watching television while doing laundry. Someone knocks on the back door.

"I'll get it." Natalia say and I nod.

Natalia get the door and I hear Doris.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Shhh... Olivia's in the living room." Natalia say.

"I don't give a fuck, Not only do you have the whole fucking world in this but Philip too. Seriously, Natalia did you lose your mind at that retreat." Doris yells.

_I have to stop her from yelling at Natalia. What is her problem, What is she talking about?_

I get up and make my way to the kitchen, even though it hurt like hell.

"Natalia, I don't know what your doing, but if you really love her like you say then you should stop." Doris say. Once, I get there Natalia is in tears.

"Stop, Doris what the hell is your problems?" I yell to Doris.

Doris looks at Natalia, and then at me and I looked at her impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, nothing what so ever." Doris say and storms out.

I walk to Natalia and comfort her.

"Are you okay Princess?" I ask. Natalia nods. "What was that about?" I ask. Natalia looks at me and starts crying again and harder, I just comforted her not pressuring her for an answer. She will tell me when she wants to. Right?

_RIGHT?_

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

_Emma_

It is recess and me and Clarissa are behind our tree.

"Emma what do you want to do today?" Clarissa ask me.

I just stare at her. She is so pretty.

_Okay I can do this. "I think you should go for it, little sister. I think you should tell her." That's what Ava said and I should right?_

I look into Clarissa's eyes.

"Emma, are you okay?"

I nod.

"I want to do this, close your eyes." I tell Clarissa. She does it. I kiss her on her lips like grown ups, but not when they show their tongues because that's gross.

When, I kiss her she opens her eyes.

"I'm sorry, its just I like you a lot. Like my mom and mama." I tell her really fast so she don't be made.

"I like you too, Emmsie." Clarissa smiles. I smile back.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Clarissa nods. I smile and we kiss again.

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

End of the Chapter

A/N: Don't forget to check out the website. Become a member and Tell people. Thanks.

Tanama30 – Yea he will get more scary. Thanks for reading.

WickedandWonderful – Thanks.


	8. Alone Time

My Pretend Wife

Chapter 7

Alone Time part 1

_**A/N: This is a five part chapter. So, their will be this chapter and next chapter will be Ava's alone time and Rafe's alone time and Emma's alone time and last will be the continuation of Olivia and Natalia's alone time.**_

_**A/N: CAN YOU ALL PLEASE SUPPORT MY WEB SERIES INTENSE PASSION AT .com (become a member on the website. I need a lot of help with it so if you can help out in anyway please contact me) AND ON TWITTER AT intensepassion1 or **__**.com/intensepassion1**_

_Olivia_

I am still comforting Natalia. She is finally starting to calm down. I am holding her pretty tight, but she manages to pull away.

"How did you get in her?" she ask me.

"Huh?"

"How did you get in here? I don't see your can any where." She reply.

"Uh... well I heard Doris yelling at you and I came to help." I say.

"Olivia! Without your cane, you're not suppose to do that." she scolds me.

"I know, but I had to rescue my wife from the big bad Wolfe." I laugh at my own joke but Natalia doesn't.

"About before...." She starts but the phone interrupts her.

"Hold that thought." I get up and grab the phone, but not without being scolded for standing.

"Olivia!"

"It's fine, I got it now and I'm sitting again. Calm down, princess." I say.

I sit back down and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Olivia, Hi."

"Oh. Hi Blake, what can I do for you?" I ask and Natalia looks to me impatiently wonder what Blake wants.

"I just called to remind you, that I will be picking up Emma from school and about her and Clarissa's weekend sleepover." Blake tells me.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." I say. "What?" Natalia ask me.

"I thought you guys would, with the whole reunion and everything." Blake say laughing.

I laugh even though I haven't been getting any, and it has been two days. TWO DAYS.

"What is it, Olivia?" Natalia ask. I push her away from me but she grabs the phone from me.

"Hey Blake, I'm fine....Oh yeah, thank you for that. We will have to take Clarissa next weekend......No it won't be a problem." Natalia awkwardly laughs. "Okay, see you later Blake." She hangs up the phone.

"Why are you so damn impatient?" I ask and Natalia gives me a look.

"Sorry." I laugh. Natalia goes to put the phone back on the charger but I pull her down on my lap.

"Olivia! I don't want to hurt you. Stop." She says.

"You won't hurt me. Don't worry, so much." I tell her.

"I can't help but worry. I worry about everything." She say and I know she really do.

"Kiss me." I tell her.

"What?" she ask.

"Kiss me. When I kiss you, I don't have a care in the world. I don't think of nothing but your lips." I tell her smiling.

She kiss me and once it gets heated the phone rings.

"Damn it!" I yell and Natalia answers the phone.

"Hello..... Okay...... Okay, what about Ava..... Really, Oh.... Okay baby..... Bye love you too." She hangs up the phone.

"Rafe and Ava won't be home." She informs me.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Well, Ava have a date with this mystery girl and Rafe is going out with his friends." Natalia say.

"Oh, so we will have alone time." I say seductively.

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

_Natalia_

After dinner Olivia asked me to help her in the bathroom to take a bubble bath and now she just asked me to join her.

"Come on, Princess please." Olivia say.

"I don't know, Olivia" I say.

Olivia walks up to me and starts kissing my neck. I moan at her touch.

"Pretty please, Princess." She say and the heat of every word makes my center quite moist. I shivers as she puts her hand on my bare stomach.

"Say yes." she say and I close my eyes.

"O....Olivia" I stutter.

"Say yes." She went back to attacking my neck.

"O..O" I moan and she puts her hand in my pants and once her finger brush past my clit, I jump back.

"Olivia!" I yell a little to loud. Olivia stares at me as if I've lost my mind.

"Natalia, what is it? It seems like every since the accident, you act like you don't want me anymore." Olivia say.

Olivia sits on the toilet.

"Is that it, you don't want me anymore. Maybe this... Our marriage is over." Olivia says looking down.

I rush to her and I kneel in front of her.

"No, that is not it. That would never happen. Olivia, I love you." I lift her head up to look at me.

"I love you Olivia." I kiss her and she pulls me to her lap.

"This is the problem." I say.

"What? Sitting on my lap?" she asked.

"No, me being afraid that I am hurting you." I say.

"You are not. You can't ever hurt me, no matter what you do." Olivia say to me and I smile sadly at her and she kisses me.

"I love you, Natalia. And, I want you. So, can we." Olivia asks me.

I look into her eyes and looking into her eyes I saw nothing but love and I knew this would be the right time for our first time. Well not in her mind, it would be our first time.

I kiss her passionately.

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

End of part 1 of Alone Time

A/N: Don't forget to check out the website. Become a member and Tell people. Thanks.

Tanama30 – Yeah, it will get more cuteness from Emma. Also, I don't know if Natalia will tell Olivia.

CCJLFAN – Thank you.


	9. Alone Time Part 2

My Pretend Wife

Chapter 7b

Alone Time part 2

_**A/N: I changed my mind about the five part chapters. I will just do a three part chapter. It will be Olivia and Natalia first like you read last chapter and this chapter will be all three kids and next chapter will be continuation of Olivia and Natalia. **_

_**A/N: CAN YOU ALL PLEASE SUPPORT MY WEB SERIES INTENSE PASSION AT .com (become a member on the website. I need a lot of help with it so if you can help out in anyway please contact me) AND ON TWITTER AT intensepassion1 or **__**.com/intensepassion1**_

_Rafe_

I was suppose to go out with Daisy, James and Ashlee but, Ashlee's mom and Blake decided to go out tonight. So, they asked Ashlee to babysit Clarissa and Emma. I didn't want to be third wheel, so I told Ashlee I would help out.

We have been watching Finding Nemo for the last 30 minutes. Me and Ashlee are on the couch and Clarissa and Emma are on the floor whispering into each others ears.

"We're gonna go to bed." Emma tells me and Ashlee. Ashlee pauses the movie.

"But, the movie isn't over yet and it's only 8." Ashlee says.

"We are tired." Clarissa say and fake yawn, then hits Emma and she does the same.

"Uh huh. Really tired." Emma say and they run upstairs.

Ashlee looks at me and say,

"Okay, did I miss something? If not then, I think 10 year olds just ditched us."

I laugh. "No, they are together and I don't think they want their big brother and big sister in the way." I tell her.

"What? Emma and Clarissa?" she ask pointing at the stairs they were just running up.

I nod and say, "Yep, Emma ask Clarissa to be her girlfriend and she said yes."

"Really? Wow, first your mom and Olivia and then my mom and Blake now Emma and Clarissa. Who else?" Ashlee ask. I answer,

"Well, Ava's on a date with some chick."

Ashlee looks at me like I'm crazy. "Really? Shit, I feel like I should be with Daisy just to fit in." I laugh.

"You shouldn't do that." I say once I stop laughing.

"Why because she's with James, well Olivia took your mom from Frank. So James is a minor set back." Ashlee laughs and say "Come to think of it my mom took Blake from Frank too, so maybe its just him." Ashlee say in deep thought.

"That's not why." I say scaring her out of her thoughts.

"Why, then?" Ashlee ask.

I look into her eyes and then kiss her. Once she gets over the shock, she kisses me back. I push her down onto the couch, almost laying on her.

_Looks like I got a girlfriend too._

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

_Ava_

I am sitting in her living room with wine on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry about this. He is suppose to be with your brother but Reva canceled last minute." She say walking in with a jolly little boy on her arm. She sits next to me and he reach for me and I pull him into my arms.

"It's okay, I don't mind it. I love little Henry." I tell Marina. She smiles.

"I know and I love that about you. More wine?" Marina asks. I shake my head.

"No, I'm fine. Babe, he needs tissue." I tell Marina. She gets up and go to get tissue.

Well, I should tell you how all this happened. It all started when, I was crying over my mom and Marina was bringing Henry in to the doctor. She saw me and she comforted me the best she could. We kept seeing each other after that and one day, she kissed me and today is our first proper date. Oh yeah, she is still married to Mallet too.

"Here you go." She passed me the tissue and I wiped his nose.

"Why are you the only person, who can do that without a fuss." Marina ask me.

"I don't know." I say as he cuddles up to me.

"MMM, I'm jealous." Marina say, as she pouts. I laugh, and leans over and kiss her.

"This is suppose to be mommy's alone time." Marina say tickling Henry.

"Alone time, eh?" I ask teasing.

"Yes alone time. I am suppose to be the one on those breast." Marina say, I laugh.

"Oh yeah." She nods and I shift Henry over and say "There's still more room." She smiles and comes and cuddle up to me and Henry kinds of push her off. I laugh and she pouts.

"Why are you stealing mommy's date? Huh Bud?" Marina say as she takes him out of my arms and tickles him and he laughs making us both laugh.

"I think I might have to rethink my decision. He is more handsome." I say and Marina gives me a look making me laugh.

"Okay time for you to go into the play pin." Marina say. She puts him into the play pin.

"Okay, you!" She say pointing at me and I have this look of 'who me'. She comes and sits next to me. She kisses me fiercely.

"What was that about rethinking?" She ask and I laugh.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I say and we both look down to Henry seeing he was finally asleep.

"I should bring him to bed." She say getting up but, I grab her hand.

"No, let me." I say and she smile.

"Okay, let me show you his room." We went to his room and I put Henry to bed. Once, I closed the door I lean on it looking into her room. She looks back and say, "We finally have alone time. Maybe, we should...." I cut her off with a kiss and pushing her into her bed room.

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

_Emma_

Me and Clarissa rush into her room. "So, what are we gonna do now." Clarissa ask me.

"I dunno." I say.

"Maybe we could kiss in my bed like grown ups do." Clarissa say.

I nod. We both get inside Clarissa's bed. We get under the covers.

"Now." I ask. Clarissa nods and we kiss.

"That is weird." Clarissa say. "Why?" I ask.

Clarissa shrugs. "I don't know. It just is."

"Should we not do it no more." I ask.

"I dunno." Clarissa say and I get sad because I like kissing her like grown ups.

"So.." Clarissa say.

"Yeah?" I ask. Clarissa turns to me and leans her head on her hand and I do the same.

"Are we still going to be Mommies like your mama and mommy?" Clarissa ask.

I shrug. "I guess." I say.

"What doll are we going to use?" Clarissa ask.

"Well, my mama is having the baby and I'm more like my mommy, so you should use one of your dolls." I tell her.

Clarissa gets out of bed and go to get one of her dolls.

"How about this one?" She ask.

"Sure, she's pretty." I tell her. "What's her name" I ask.

"I don't have one for her so we can name her together." She say.

"Uh, okay what about Sophie?" I say and she looks at me.

"I like it." She say and smiles.

_She is so pretty._

"Okay, Sophie can sleep with us. Like I sleep with my mommies sometimes."

Clarissa nods and puts Sophie in between us.

"Goodnight Emmsie, goodnight Sophie." Clarissa says and kiss Sophie on the forehead and she kiss me on the lips and I smile.

"'Nite Rissa." I say still smiling.

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

End of part 1 of Alone Time

A/N: Don't forget to check out the website. Become a member and Tell people. Thanks.

WickedandWonderful – Thanks.


	10. Alone Time Part 3

My Pretend Wife

Chapter 7c

Alone Time part 3

_**A/N: Part three of Alone Time. Otalia's alone time. Sorry it took longer than expected to put it up.**_

_**A/N: CAN YOU ALL PLEASE SUPPORT MY WEB SERIES INTENSE PASSION AT .com (become a member on the website. I need a lot of help with it so if you can help out in anyway please contact me) AND ON TWITTER AT intensepassion1 or **__**.com/intensepassion1**_

_Natalia_

I am sitting on Olivia's lap kissing her. As we kiss she is rubbing my lower back. Olivia pulls away and say,

"Lets go to the bed." I still had my eyes close from the mind blowing make out session we just had.

"B...But you... the.... get...you didn't" I point back at the bathtub when I couldn't form a complete sentence.

"I suddenly don't feel like it." Olivia say as she smiles, licking her lips.

I get off her lap and help her up. I lead her to the bedroom. I sit her on her side of the bed and I go to walk away but she pulls me back and I fall on top of her.

"Olivia!" I yell.

"I thought we went over this in the bathroom, Princess. You could never hurt me, it don't matter what you do. You can't hurt me, I love you to much."

_Really, because if you get your memory back I really think that statement would change._

"Maybe, we shouldn't. Maybe we should ask your doctor if we can." I suggest trying to get out of this.

"Maybe you should just shut up and kiss me." Olivia say.

I look to her and she smiles, making me smile back. I kiss her. She intensify it.

So I am making out with Olivia, while laying on top of her. I have thought about this so much, so many times.

Olivia pulls me out of my thoughts by raising up my shirt. I pull back from the kiss.

"You gotta calm down, Princess. Here lay down on your stomach." Olivia say to me. I look at her for a second.

"Do you trust me?" Olivia asks me.

Without hesitation I answer,

"With everything that I am."

Olivia smiles. "Good, turn on your stomach... shit side. Sorry toots, forgot about you." Olivia rubs my belly.

_Seriously, don't talk to the baby before we have sex, that is just weird Olivia._

Olivia pulls out from under me and I do as she say.

"Face the head board." I obey again. "Okay, hold on a minute." Olivia say and I feel her get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Not far, I'll be back." Olivia say.

"Tak......" I go to say but Olivia cuts me off saying "I have it."

I could hear Olivia searching for whatever it is she was searching for. I lean on my hand and then I hear her come back.

"Got what you were looking for." I ask.

"Uh huh." she answer. She gets back into the bed and she lift both side of my shirt up to take off and I tense up a little.

"Calm down, relax Okay." Olivia say, as she feels me tensing up.

I let her take off my shirt completely. Once it is off she tosses it on the floor. Then, she gets into bed with me and lays right behind me. I hear something open and close, then I feel cold liquid on my back. I gasp at the coldness. Olivia quickly blows at it and it starts to heat up.

"MMM.... what is that, it feels good." I ask.

"Massage oil." she answer.

She begin to massage my back, It start to feel real good to me and I start to close my eyes.

Olivia keeps working her magic on me and I laugh out loud.

"What?" Olivia ask, but doesn't stop.

"I just thought of the irony of all this. You get out of the hospital because of a car accident and I'm the one getting a massage."

Olivia chuckles. "Yeah, you should be doing this to me."

"Would you like me to?" I ask.

"Maybe later." Olivia answers as she unclasp my bra, taking it off my shoulders. I tense up but Olivia doesn't notice this time. She keeps rubbing my back and shoulders. Then she starts to rub my sides, touching my breast. I moan. Then Olivia starts to kiss and suck on my neck. I moan even louder. "Feel good?" Olivia whispers into my ear. I shiver at the contact. I nod, unable to speak. She goes back to kissing my neck. Once she pulls back, she starts back massaging me. This time the massage gets quite lower and her hands are inside of my pants on my butt, massaging it. She stops massaging me and say,

"Take these off."

I lift up and take off my pants without hesitation. I kick them off, onto the floor. Olivia starts massaging again. I moan.

"MMM... where did you learn to massage like this?" I ask.

"I don't know, it is just a skill that I have. I've massaged you before, sweetie." Olivia answers.

_Oh shit._

"Yeah, I know but I don't think I ever asked." I answer back.

"Oh." Olivia say to my relief.

She goes back to massaging me and this time it is inside my panties, on my hips. She massages me but stops and gets out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"No where, hold on a second." She say, and I turn over forgetting, I was naked. I look at her and she is fully naked standing right in front of my face. I sit up a little and I see the most beautifully, gorgeous woman I've ever seen before. I self-consciously lick my lips.

"Go to the top of the bed." She say to me, looking at me the same way I was just looking at her. I obey her, by moving to the top of the bed, but never taking my eyes off of her.

"Good" She say, crawling over to me passionately kissing me once she get to me. I kiss back and as we kiss her hands flow down and takes off my panties. She kiss on my neck. Then moves down and kisses her way down to my breast and once there, she kiss around my very hard nubs. When finally she bites at them and then sucks on them hard making me gasp and lean up for more contact. Once she finish her fun on my breast, she makes her way down. She kisses my stomach, giving it special attention. Then she goes lower to my soaking center, she kisses right above it. She stops there and comes back, up to my and kisses me. She leans over to my ear and say,

"Ready for sweet ecstasy, Princess?"

End of Chapter

A/N: Don't forget to check out the website. Become a member and Tell people. Thanks.


	11. End of Alone Time

My Pretend Wife

Chapter 8

End of Alone Time

_Natalia_

She kisses my stomach, giving it special attention. Then she goes lower to my soaking center, she kisses right above it. She stops there and comes back, up to my face and kisses me. She leans over to my ear and say,

"Ready for sweet ecstasy, Princess?"

Olivia starts to kiss my neck as I nod, unable to speak. Olivia moans into my neck and then she suddenly stops. I pull away to look at her.

"Olivia, are you okay?

Olivia looks at me weirdly and gets up sitting at the end of the bed.

"I can't believe you would do this to me." Olivia barely whispers.

I get up and crawl over to her and I hug her from behind.

"What's wrong, Babe?" I ask.

Olivia roughly pulls away from me.

"I can't believe you would do this to me after you broke my heart the way you did. I can't believe you would take advantage of me like this!" Olivia yells at me and I hang my head low realizing she got her memory back. Olivia rushes to puts her robe on and I say,

"Olivia, let me explain."

Olivia looks at me and shakes her head and rushes out of the door, forgetting her cane. I jump up completely naked and follow her out, once she gets to the top of the stairs I call out,

"Wait, I'm sorry!

Olivia puts her hand up and yells, "Save it!" as she yells she skips a step and trips down the rest of the stairs.

"Oh my God, OLIVIA!" I yell rushing to her side. I lift her head and put it in my lap. "Olivia, wake up baby. Please wake up, I love you. I'm sorry for what I've done. Just open your eyes for me." Olivia doesn't open her eyes. I look back and see the phone, I grab it and dial 911 and once someone answers. "911, what's your emergency?" The operator asks.

"She's not waking up, She fell down the stairs and she isn't waking up, help!" I yell.

"Who ma'am?" The operator asks.

"My wife!" I say crying.

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

_Marina_

After great, wonderful, earth shattering, life changing, mind blowing sex, I wake up to Ava kissing my neck.

"MMM, hi." I say.

"Hey." she say, getting on top of me kissing me. I deepen the kiss and put my hands on her butt and she starts kissing my neck again and then she moves down to my breast and as she bites my nipple. I moan and I hear a car pull up and Ava stops, hearing the same thing. We hear the car cut off and we both hurry up and find our clothes to get dress. We hear the door close.

"Marina!" Mallet yells.

"I'm coming." I say and I look back at Ava, who is still getting dress.

I walk into the living room, where Mallet is looking at the table that has our wine glasses and Ava's purse on it.

"Mallet."

Mallet turns around and looks me up and down. I try to smile to make it better.

"Where is Ava?" He ask, wiping the smile off of my face.

"Wh...What?" I ask.

"She's here isn't she?" he ask.

I nod and say,

"Yea...Yes, she.. she is. We.... Wwe were just watching movies. And we must have fallen asleep." I stutter out.

Mallet looks at the television. Seeing it hasn't been on.

"In the bedroom... in our room, uh... be....because, Henry was with us and he wouldn't fall asleep in here." I lie.

He looks at me and I nod and smile.

"That isn't true." He tells me.

"What?" I say looking up at him.

"It isn't important right now, the reason you're lying to me and cheating on me with a woman no less. All of that isn't important, you can explain that to me later. However, right now I need to speak with Ava. Ava!" He call out for her as I stand there in complete shock.

Ava walks out of the room and she looks at me and I know she's heard the whole conversation.

"Yes." She ask Mallet.

"It's your mom, she is at Cedars." he tells her.

And even though, my marriage is over I look at Ava as she is on the verge of tears, I walk over to her and I hold her to comfort her.

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

_Rafe_

Me and Ashlee are still kissing and have been for a while. I feel my phone vibrate and I pull it out to see who it is and Ashlee starts kissing my neck and I see that the phone call is my Ma.

"Wait...Wait, Ash it is my Ma. I got to take it or she will be worried." I tell Ashlee, getting off of her and we sit on the couch as I answer my phone.

"Hey Ma, we are fine." I tell her.

"Oh my God, Rafe I can't believe I did this, this is all my fault. I should have just told the truth. Now, she knows and she hates me and everything is all my fault, because of my selfishness and stupidity. She is hurt because of me." My Ma yells into the phone crying.

"Wow, Ma slow down and calm down Ma. It will be okay, I'm sure." I try to comfort her.

"No it won't, I hurt her just like the first time and it is all my fault. I hurt her again. Rafe, she is hurt again because of me." she say crying harder.

"Who Ma?" I finally asks.

"She fell down the stairs and I watched it. I watched her get hurt again and now she maybe really hurt." she says still crying.

"WHO MA?" I yell.

"Your Mom, she fell down the stair. We're at Cedars." she finally tells me.

"I'm on my way." I say as I feel tears fall down my face. I hadn't realize I cared so much about Olivia until now.

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

End of Chapter


	12. Can't Wait!

My Pretend Wife

Chapter 9

Can't Wait!

_**A/N: CHECK CHAPTER 4B FOR DORIS' THREAT AND NATALIA BEING OLIVIA'S POA, CHAPTER 5 FOR MORE ABOUT DR. COLBY COLBY, ALSO CHAPTER 7 FOR MORE OF DORIS THREATS. THIS IS JUST FOR SOME INSIGHT ON WHAT THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT.**_

_Olivia_

I am sitting on the bed as Dr. Colby comes in.

"Hello Ms. Spencer, how are you?" she asks as she pulls up a chair and sit right in front of me.

"I feel horrible, I don't remember everything but I do remember what I need to remember." I tell her.

"And your leg?" she smiles at me, looking up from her notepad.

"It's fine, I don't feel a thing. I feel fine." I inform her.

"Good, I can send your wife in now. Because, she is freaking out in there." Dr. Colby say.

"NO! I mean, she isn't my wife." I say.

"No, but you said..." she say confused.

"I know, it was because of the accident, I thought she was but she isn't." I tell her.

"Oh, so do you want her in here." she asks. I shake my head.

"hmm, well there is a boy..." she starts but I interrupt her. "Her son." she nods. "And a girl out there with her." "Young or old?" I ask. She peeks out of the door. "Older about in her 20s." I smile. "My daughter." she nods. "Well, do you want her in here?" she asks.

"No, not really because she went with this whole fake family thing too. I'm mad at all of them." I tell her.

"Well, I'll stay with you. I only came in because of you anyways. So, tell me the story behind all this." she say.

"It will take a while." I say.

"Well, like I said I only came in because of you. So... I have the time." she say as she takes the sit right in front of me again.

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

_Natalia_

Ava and Rafe got her a while ago. Rafe said Ashlee stayed with Emma and Clarissa. We've been sitting here for the longest. Well, I haven't been sitting, I've been pacing a hole in the floor.

"Mama, sit down please." Ava say.

"I can't." I say.

"Well stop moving then." Rafe tells me. I stop and look at them and then I look up and I see Blake and Doris rushing our way and Doris looks pissed.

"What the fuck happened?" Doris asks me.

"Watch your mouth!" Ava yells at Doris, jumping up and getting in her face.

"Ava, it's okay." I pull Ava back. "She remembered and she was trying to get away from me and she tripped down the stairs." I tell Doris.

"What the fu... I told you to stop this. I told.. told you." Doris said and then dodges towards me and Ava and Rafe grabs her off of me.

"Get the fuck out, Get out of here now!" Ava yells at her as she and Blake just stands there. "Get her out of here Blake!" Rafe yells this time.

Blake takes Doris out of the waiting room.

"Here sit, Ma." Rafe say and sits me down. "Are you okay, did she hurt you. Should we get a doctor? Is the baby, okay?" Ava asks.

"I'm fine, I'm okay. So is the baby." I tell them. They both look at me unsure. "I promise. I'm fine and I will be even better, once someone tell me how Olivia is." I say.

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

_Olivia_

"So, that's what happened." I tell Dr. Colby. "Wow, that is a lot." she say and I nod.

"Will you forgive her?" she ask. I look at her and shrug, "I honestly don't know. I mean, on one hand it is sweet for her to get a whole town to agree to act like we were married but, the whole town don't know about the hurt I went through when she was gone. I don't know." I say.

"Well, do you want to forgive her?" she asks. I think about it for a while. "I don't know that answer either." I look into her eyes and I get mesmerized.

"You have really beautiful bright blue eyes." I tell her. She smiles. "Thanks, I've been told, they change color with my mood. Different shades of blue." I nod, and grab her hand. "I would love to see those other color blues." I smile, she bites her lip. "Okay."

Someone walk into the room. "Dr. Colby, Ms. Spencer's family would like to see her. Is it okay if I bring them in?" A nurse asks. Dr. Colby looks at me, "She is your POA, so I have to tell her how you are sooner or later Ms. Spencer." I nod. "Call me Olivia, no call me Liv." I tell Dr. Colby. She smiles at me and then face the nurse. "Yes, bring them in."

She stood. "Well, I should go...." I cut her off, "Would you like to go on a date with me?" I ask.

"What?" she ask. "Well, would you?" I ask.

"I don't know, I'm not looking to be someone's rebound." she say.

"Good, because I'm not looking for a rebound." I say smiling. "Well in that case, yes... yes I can't wait to go on a date with you." she smiles back.

A knock on the door stops our stare at each other, they all walk in.

"Oh my god, Olivia I was so worried." Natalia say to me grabbing my hand and I take my hand from hers.

"I'm fine, isn't that right Dr. Colby?" I ask smiling at her not wanting her to leave.

"Yes Liv, you are as good as new." She say to me. She smile at me and grab my thigh, "If you need anything, have the nurse page me." I smile and nod.

"Thank you doctor, that is all we need. Goodbye." Natalia say to Dr. Colby very jealous. She just laugh and left the room.

"What was that?" Natalia asked me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you …" she starts.

"Because what? Because, I'm your wife. No, Natalia I'm not." I tell her. "And you, you knew how she hurt me and you let her do this?" I point my anger at Ava.

"No, mom if we would have told you the truth you would have been scared and confused and this was the best way to deal with it." she say.

"What to have me with the same woman I was running from when the accident happened, oh yeah that's smart." I yell.

"Mom, stop!" Ava tells me.

"And you, you tore me a new asshole when she was gone. All the times you've found me alone and yell at me for corrupting your mother and for being the reason she left you. But now, now it is okay to call me mom?"

"It isn't like that, mom.... I mean Olivia. I...." he starts.

"You what, you grew a fucking conscience and learned how to treat people."

"No, I...." he was interrupted again but not by me.

"Awrrg" Natalia screams. We all look to her.

"Are you okay, is the baby okay?" I asked concerned.

"Do you care?" she asked.

"Of course, I fucking care. I've grown attached to her, to the point where she calm down to my voice. See, your fine now." I tell her.

"You care about her, but not me?" she asks.

I look at her and say, "No, of course I care about you." she looks at me.

"Well, you are the other mother of all my kids. All 4 of them." I smile at Rafe and he smiles back.

"I think this one wants to come out." Natalia say.

I turn to her. "What?" She looks down at the puddle of water at her feet.

"Awrrg" Natalia screams. "Yep, she's coming!" Natalia screams. "But, its too early." I yell. "Ahhhhhhh, Oliviaaaaaa That don't matter, she's ready. This can't wait!" I look for the thing to call the nurse and buzz it. The nurse comes running in and me, Ava, and Rafe screams,

"SHE'S ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY."

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

End of Chapter


	13. The Last of Pretending

My Pretend Wife

Chapter 10

The Last of Pretending

_**A/N: This is the last chapter of My Pretend Wife, however, I will post 'Meet my Fiancee' the sequel of My Pretend Wife tomorrow.**_

_Natalia_

"Ahhhhh It hurtsssss hurry up Ahhhhh!!!"

I turn to Olivia.

"I'm not holding your hand that hard." I tell her.

"Yes you are, loosen up will you." she whines.

"I'm having a babyyyy ahhh I get to hold yourrrrr hand how everrrr I want. Now, will you please hush." I tell Olivia.

"Push hard for me Mrs. Spencer." the doctor tells me.

"Ugh, its Rivera! We aren't married." Olivia yells irritatedly at the doctor.

"Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

I pull away my hand, "This isn't about you right now, okay?" Olivia just scoffs and I pinch her ear. Olivia gets away and asks "Ow, Whats your problem?"

"MY PROBLEM IS THAT I AM IN EXCRUCIATING PAIN AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT NOW SHUT UP AND HOLD MY HAND." I yell at her.

She obeys me.

"Natalia?" Olivia say after a second.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't impregnate you." Olivia says, I let go of her hand. She steps away.

"Nurse, can I have some ice, please?" I ask.

The nurse brings my a cup of ice, I proceed to take a couple out of the cup.

"Olivia?"

"Yes, uh what are you going to do with that ice Nat?" she asks.

"I'm going to eat it," I put a piece of ice in my mouth, "Then, I'm going to throw them at you." I throw ice at Olivia, who ducks. The staff inside of the room is laughing.

"NATALIA!! Stop throwing ice at me!" Olivia yells still dodging ice.

"Noooo, Ahhhhhhhhh" I stop throwing the ice and Olivia rushes to my side.

"This is it Natalia, Here she comes. One more big push." the doctor tells me.

I push really hard and yell really loud and in the result I hear a huge cry.

"Boy has she got a good pair of lungs." the doctor say.

"Mom, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" I hear them ask Olivia.

She looks at me and I smile and let her hand go and she walks over to cut the cord. As she puts the scissors in her hand, Frank walks in distracting her.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Frank asks.

Olivia looks back at me and then towards him and say "No, you are just in time to cut the cord." She looks back at me. "I'll give you guys some time alone."

"Olivia."

She gives the scissors to Frank and leaves. Once the door shuts, tears roll down my face.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Frank asks.

I shake my head. "No, I did. She remembers everything." I tell him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Natalia." I nod as he stand there staring at me.

"The cord, sir." the nurse say to Frank.

"Oh, right." Frank walks over and cuts the cord.

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

_Olivia_

I walk out of the room, then look back at the door closing. I walk away and then turn back and then walk away again, this time all the way to the waiting room just to turn back and go towards the door again. Only this time I bump into Rafe.

"Wow I'm sorry.... Mom, how is Ma? Is everything okay? How does she look? What's her name?" Rafe ask all these questions at once.

"Wow um, Okay. Your Ma, she is fine, everything is okay, she is beautiful just like your Ma, and I don't know." I answer all Rafe's questions best I can.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You don't know your own daughter's name. What its a Spanish name that's too hard to pronounce." Rafe say laughing.

"Uh no, I left before uh they named her." I say walking away. But Rafe is right on my tail.

"What do you mean they?" Rafe asks.

"I don't know her name, her parents hasn't named her." I tell him.

"You're her parent." he tell s me.

"No I'm not." I say sitting in a chair.

"Yes you are." he say sitting beside me.

"I don't fit in with them and all of this stuff." I say, more to myself than to him.

"Yes you do. You are as much her mother as you are mine or Ava's or Emma's. And, you want to know the best part?" he asks.

"What?" I ask. "Like Emma, you get to actually raise her from the beginning and I know you didn't get that with me or Ava. But you get that with her." I smiled at him. "When did you get so smart." I ask. "When I started calling you Mom." he smiles and I pull him into a hug. "So you going back in there?" he asks.

I look back at the door and then at him, "Maybe after a coffee break with my son." I say. "Okay, you buying." he jokes. "Always, and I can tell you how your mother abused me in there. I will never look at ice the same." I tell him as he laughs.

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

_Natalia_

I open my eyes to sunlight shining on my face. Then, I hear some cooing and I'm afraid to look over and see Frank with the baby. So, I say a quick prayer before turning over.

Once I turn my head, I see Olivia with the baby in her arms. She looks up when she sees me shift to get a better look at them.

"Hey, good morning. Say good morning, Ma Tootsie-pop." she say as she waves her little hand. She gets up and brings her over to me.

"I'm glad you're up. She is hungry." Olivia say as she puts her in my arms. I take her and pull out my breast to nurse her and Olivia blushes a little as she stares.

"Where is everyone?" I ask. "Well, Ava and Rafe went to get an upset Emma and when they got back she was really upset. So, I told her to go pick out toys and cribs and things for the baby. I hope that's okay." I nod. "Yes, I'm sure whatever she pick out would be okay. It might be over the top though." I say.

"Well, if it's too over the top you can have the thing Keira's getting for me. Frank went...." Olivia say but I cut her off. "Keira?"

"Oh my new assistant. Frank went to his house I think." she say.

"So, I'm fired?" I ask.

"Well, you have to take care of this little one and since we're breaking up, it won't....."

"BREAKING UP!!!" I yell too loud because the baby starts to cry. Me and Olivia coo her and she falls asleep in my arms and Olivia puts her in the bassinet.

"Yes, we are. Did you think we would stay together?" Olivia tells me as she walks back to my bed.

"Well, I thought we would work it out at least." I say. "No, we won't you've broke my heart twice now. I'm willing to be civil for the kids. I told Mel to write out a written agreement saying I get her Monday, Tuesday, and half of Wednesday, and you and Frank will come up with your own agreement. Whatever days you have her, I'll give you Emma too." I felt like I had been kicked in the gut once she finished her sentence. I feel tears roll down my face uncontrollably.

"And, I found a nice condo for me and the kids. It's has 5 bedrooms and it isn't too far from the farmhouse. So, school won't be an issue for Emma and her. Blake told me I have it today." she continue.

As tears roll down my face, I say, "Wow, that... that's nice."

"Look Natalia don't make this any harder than it has to be." she tells me. "I'm not. I'm not. You're right, I'm not good for you. But you are going to keep our promise right?"

"What promise?" she ask.

"That we will always be friends." I remind her. She nods. "Of course. We have to be for Ava, Rafe, Emma and her..... Can we name her because, I'm getting tired of calling her, well her."

I laugh.

"Sure, umm how about Ivy Olivia?" I ask.

"No, too many vowels." she say.

"um Sydney Gabriela?" she gives me this funny face, "Okay no."

"Yeah no, actually I have an idea. How about Francesca Emily?" I say.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well because, you haven't involved Frank that much and naming her after him would be nice and Emily because I promise Em if she had a little sister that I would name her Emily." she smiles to herself.

"Okay, but the other way around." I tell her. "What no, it should...." she starts. "It should be, apart of you, apart of him and apart of me." I tell her and she nods.

"So, Emily Francesca Rivera?" she asks.

"Rivera-Spencer." I tell her.

"What?" she asks confused.

"My last name fully is Rivera-Spencer and I don't plan on changing it."

"Wow, you took this pretending thing really far." Olivia says smiling.

"Well that would be the last of pretending and I want to keep it." I say.

"Keep what? Pretending or my last name?" she asks.

"Honestly, I would like both, but instead of pretending I want the real thing. And I am keeping the last name like it or not." I laugh as does she.

"What do you think the real thing is?" she asks.

"Well I can't say, because I have no idea. However, out of all the memories you came up with, the one I fantasized most about was you introducing me as your fiancee." I smiled. She smiled back and say,

"Well, Maybe....."

MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW/MPW

END OF THE STORY

**A/N: This is the last chapter of My Pretend Wife, however, I will post 'Meet my Fiancee' the sequel of My Pretend Wife tomorrow.**


End file.
